1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to game calls for hunting and more particularly to a deer call which will produce the natural sounds of a rutted male deer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices have been developed over the years to imitate the sounds of wild animals, particularly game animals. Many efforts have been attempted to simplify and improve the quality of the sounds produced by game calls. Many game calls require extensive practice before they are mastered. Some users simply cannot master the calls even after hours of practice.
In addition to the problem of the difficulty in using a game call, there are several problems that exist with respect to the effectiveness of traditional game calls. Due to the increased popularity of hunting and the perceived effectiveness of using game calls, more hunters are taking the field each year using a variety of different types of game calls. Accordingly, game animals are becoming increasingly discriminating and wary of many traditional calls. Unless the call is capable of imitating with a high degree of precision actual sounds of the game animal, it will likely be ineffective. Many calls on the market today fail to replicate with enough precision the actual sounds made by the game animal and thus serve primarily to frustrate the hunter. These game calls serve more to alert the animals of a potentially dangerous situation than to call game into close range.
Broadly speaking, there are at least three primary categories of game calls that have existed over the years: diaphragm calls, whistle type calls, and reed calls. Diaphragm calls typically utilize a latex membrane stretched across an air passage opening such that the diaphragm vibrates as air passes through the passage. Whistle type calls are primarily used to simulate whistling sounds made by waterfowl. Whistle calls commonly use one or more balls disposed within a resonant chamber to provide a vibrato effect.
Reed-type game calls are probably the most common type of game call. Reed-type game calls typically include a reed disposed adjacent an air passage. Air is forced through the air passage by an operator through a mouthpiece, which causes the reed to vibrate at a certain tone or pitch, creating a sound that is emitted from an outlet of the call. For all reed-type calls, however, whether used for waterfowl, other species of birds, or game such as deer or elk, there is the problem of the ability or the skill level of the user in producing realistic sounds with the call which will attract the desired game animal. Thus, there is a need to produce a game call which will produce realistic sounds with minimum practice and a minimum skill level of the user.